1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure sensitive adhesive mass compositions, which are easily formable to shaped articles suitable for use in surgical, medical, and industrial applications, and particularly to a continuous process for the production of such compositions and articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various adhesive mass compositions suitable for medical use, and in particular, adapted to be used for ostomy appliances, are disclosed in the patent literature. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,080). Generally, such compositions require resistance to erosion by moisture or other biological fluids, must exhibit good adherence to the human skin, and also not be irritating. In addition, it is desired that the adhesive compositions be easily shaped so as to conform to the contours of the surface to which they are being applied and yet be simple to prepare.
Attempts to formulate such compositions utilizing mixtures of various polymers and hydroxyl-containing compounds, such as, Gantrez.RTM. AN polymers (a product of GAF Chemicals Corporation) which is composed of a copolymer of methyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride, glycerol, polyethylene oxide, or ethoxylated alkyl phenol or nonyl phenols are known. However, improvements in such adhesive elements are in constant demand, particularly, with respect to exhibiting the concomitant properties of good adhesion to the surface, ability to conform to the surface, and an absence of irritation to the skin, for medical applications.